Sirius and James
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: “Gee, James, what are we going to do tonight?”  “Same thing we do every night Sirius: Try to take over Hogsmeade!”  Rated JUST to be on the safe side.


Title: Sirius and James

Summary: "Gee, James, what are we going to do tonight?" "Same thing we do every night Sirius: Try to take over Hogsmeade!"

**Note: I was just goofing around, asking my little sister what we were going to do tonight when this hit me. I will also parody the opening theme lyrics, but I'm not so sure I've done a good job there. But anyway, this is meant to be fun. Enjoy!**

_They're Sirius and James_

_Yes, Sirius and James_

_One is a genius_

_The other's a bit insane._

_They're students of Hogwarts_

_Those Slytherins they'll thwart_

_They're sneaky_

_They're Sirius and James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James._

_Before each night is done_

_They're try their little deed_

_By the dawning of the sun_

_They'll try to rule Hogsmeade_

_They're Sirius and James_

_Yes Sirius and James_

_Their twilight campaign _

_Is simple to explain_

_To prove their magic worth_

_They'll bathe Hogsmeade with mirth_

_They're sneaky_

_They're Sirius and James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James!_

_Arf!_

Two boys sat in the Gryffindor Common Room late one evening. The sun was starting to set, and they were bored and lonely, having lost their other two friends to detentions. By their doing of course.

Sirius Black sighed and leaned back in his chair, tilting it back on two legs. His black hair fell in his face as he asked, "Gee, James, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Same thing we do every night, Sirius: Try to take over Hogsmeade!"

The two boys were often sneaking into the magical village outside of the school. But with the creation of a certain map, they were barely found in the school at all when there were no classes.

And sometimes when there were classes.

Sirius waited as James raced upstairs to their dorm to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak and the map he, James, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had created: The Marauders Map.

After James returned, they waited until the last student had left the Common Room and covered up with the cloak. They would have waited for Remus and Peter, but knowing McGonagall, she would keep them in detention for quite a while.

Quickly and quietly, they crept down the hall and to one of the secret exits to the village. They said nothing as they made their way to the village, hoping that, like most of the students and staff in the castle, the village was asleep.

A quick survey of the village showed that the only lights on were the ones in The Three Broomsticks. Which might or might not make their plans of "wizarding village domination" so very easy.

The two boys did a quick once-around the village to make sure all the lights were off and everyone was safe in their beds. Their quick exploration of the village proved that only The Three Broomsticks was active.

"Right, we'll just have to avoid it then." James muttered.

"What's the plan, James?"

James was silent for a moment. "Well, to take over Hogsmeade, we'll have to take over the shops." he said.

"Breaking and entering?" Sirius asked.

"Something to that effect..."

Twenty minutes later and the boys had ransacked Honeyduke's. Bins had been tipped over, brightly coloured candies littered the floor, and James was standing behind the counter.

"Hello, Mr. Black, may I help you?"

"Why yes, of course you may." Sirius and James had adopted fake snooty accents and were trying not to burst into laughter. "I would like one pound of your finest gummy slugs, please."

"One pound, coming up!"

James pulled out his wand and flicked it. A pound of gummy slugs put itself in a bag and floated over to Sirius. Sirius grabbed the bag and pulled a few coins out of his pocket. But as soon as he placed them on the counter, they heard a noise upstairs.

The shop owners! They must have woken them up.

"Run!" James whispered, the two of them bolting out the door.

Hiding under the cloak in the shadows of the post office, James and Sirius had to cross off Honeyduke's as their "place of operation."

"Pity," Sirius said, "sweets while plotting the domination of Hogsmeade would have been nice."

James nodded. "Ah, well. I don't think breaking into a shop and playing store would have gained us the entire village. But what is there to do?"

"Run the villagers out?" Sirius asked.

"Brilliant idea!"

Five minutes later, Sirius and James had a plan. Well, it was mainly James's plan.

"OK, you're going to be a rabid dog -- "

" -- Will they really be scared of a rabid dog?"

" -- and run through The Three Broomsticks. You're going to scare everyone out, OK?"

"OK..." Sirius looked a bit apprehensive. But it DID sound kind of fun. He couldn't pass up this chance, could he?

After he transformed into a large, shaggy black down, James flicked his wand, muttering, _"Scourgify!"_

Bubbles and foam appeared at Sirius's mouth and, barking madly, he raced into the pub. James was doubled over with laughter. Half of him hoped this plan WOULD get the inhabitants of the pub to leave. And half of him just wanted to see if Sirius would do it.

The result happened to be a roar of laughter from the wizards and witches inside the pub, and from James, as Madame Rosemerta chased Sirius out of the pub, swinging a broomstick at him.

"Like that worked!" Sirius said bitterly as he wiped the soap away from his mouth.

"Did she get you?" James asked, suppressing his grin.

"Once." Sirius rubbed the bump on his head and sighed. "Maybe we can't take over Hogsmeade James."

"Maybe not." James said. "But we'll try one last thing."

"Does it involve more bubbles?" Sirius asked with a scowled.

"No..."

James did have one last trick up his sleeve. But as soon as Sirius found out what it was, he doubted it would work.

"You want to campaign... for president of Hogsmeade? Does Hogsmeade even have a leader?" Sirius asked.

James leaned against the wall of the post office and shrugged. "It would certainly make sure we were the leaders of Hogsmeade though."

Sirius thought for a moment. James did have a point there. As president of Hogsmeade, they would have run of the village.

But he had never heard of an election in Hogsmeade. He had never really even given thought to the fact that one person ran the village. He just assumed it was all up to the villagers to keep order.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Sirius said with a yawn. "I could use some sleep if Binns is going to test us on vampire wars."

"Yeah, you're right." James sighed. "There's always tomorrow night, Sirius."

_They're Sirius and James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James!_


End file.
